


Kuroko's home life

by Thecatmaster



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Might trigger people who have been physically abused/domestic violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecatmaster/pseuds/Thecatmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, this is my first time posting.  This chapter might be a little boring but I promise it will get better ^_^.  So this is about Kuroko's home life with his toxic family (mom and dad) and how he deals with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko's home life

**Author's Note:**

> This is similar to a work another user created and I loved it to death, But he/she stoped updating so I thought I could try to write one, (I'll try to find the person I mentioned but I cannot find it). Please enjoy and give feedback please, thank you.

(Before high school)  
I glance across the court to a smiling Ogiwara. "He's won again" I think to myself. "Of course he has, he always wins." I frown, "another game" I say before being interrupted. "No, you are going home to see your grandmother before she leaves." I spin around to see my mother; a short, skinny woman with long, blue,curly hair. She is standing with her hands on her hips glaring at me. "I have been looking for you forever now!" She exclaims. I wave goodbye to Ogiwara to which he replied "till next time," Whilst me and my mother walked away. Me and my mom are both fairly unnoticeable so we slip away quickly out of his field of vision. We soon hear him say "oi, where did you all go." Me and my mom both laughed and continued walking back home. 

We walked up the cracked concrete steps to the door and slowly opened it, knowing that grandmother was probably asleep. As we conspired, she was out cold at the kitchen table with her head slightly bowed over half a cup of, now cold, tea. My mother sighed, which alone was enough to wake her up. She stares up at up eyes full of sorrow because she knows she has to go back to the hospital again. "Tetsuya, Aiya, is it time to go now." She says as soft as a whisper. You can hear the sadness when she speaks. It was silent for a small moment before my mother reassured her " no no, we have about an hour and a half, we will eat dinner with the whole family and then drop you off. She sighed in relief. My mother was always great a reassuring people, this was a trait I wish I had, but never got. She started making dinner when grandma asked her, "where is Daichi?" Mother paused for a minute, when a look of confusion popped on her face. "I don't know, he should of came home almost fifteen minutes ago. I am surprised he wouldn't want to spend every second with his mother on her last day here." Grandma sighs and turns to me. "So Tetsuya, how has your break been so far."

I want to tell them about all my practices with Ogiwara and what he's teaching me but I know they will freak out at the idea of their 'baby' Tetsuya playing a knock around sport. I think about how much I want to play the sport so I impel myself to tell them.

"Ogiwara has been teaching me basketball, I think I am going to join the team when school starts back up again." Both of them look up at me with sudden surprise. I knew this would happen, they are going to do anything they can to try to stop me.

Mother tries first, "hon, I don't think you are ready for this sport yet. You still have plenty of time to grow. Maybe wait till you're in high school?" I Clench my fist, distraught that they don't think I am good enough. I start to say an explanation of why when the door suddenly slammed open.

It was my father, to no surprise causing a ruckus again. You could hardly believe I am related to him; He stands at a hight of six foot three, scruffy, black hair and slanted black eyes. Even our personalities don't match, he's loud, easily expresses emotion, and is very noticeable mind you that.

He walks across to his mother kisses her on the cheeks and jokingly explains why he was late. Apparently he had to go a couple cities over for work so it took him longer to drive home. We soon all forget about him being late and continue eating dinner. Our family is not that rich so having meat in the dish but still having enough for everyone was a treat. Grandmother was leaving again and we had to make this last meal special in her honor.

Mother started up the conversation again by telling father "so you know Tetsuya wants to play basketball this this school year." My father showing no sign of surprise responded in delight "really! I think you would be great, I can't wait to see your games." His response gave me hope that I could actually play, and with Ogiwara teaching me I will get better in no time. 

Our dinner ended with father glancing at his watch then yelling "look at the time! It's time go mom." All of us are saddened by this reality, but we know it's for her own good, she can't live much longer without the medical treatment. I get up and take her arm as she hobbles her self to the door way. We tell her to use a cane but she says it would hurt her pride, she can still walk on her own. She makes her way down to the small car and Slumps her frail body into the passengers side.

Since the car is too cramped with my family and grandmothers belongings, I would have to stay behind, I don't want to but I don't really have a choice in the matter. When they presented me with this news I responded with nothing but a simple "yes." I watch my smiling family drive away waving, unknowing that this is one of the last times I will see them happy.

A couple weeks after they dropped grandma off at the hospital she passed away. Her unexpected death took a big toll on my father, he skipped many meals and didn't talk to us much. He had a very simple routine; Wake up, work, sleep. My mother was worried for his health and pleaded with him to eat, but that just made the mood worse. They got into many fights, many for the simplest of things, they went on like this for months and I couldn't take it. I have thought many times that they should get a divorce, but, I never brought it up because I hoped they would stop over time. I was wrong about that.

I had made it on the team but my father abandoned his promise and never saw any of my games, and Ogiwara had moved to a different school so it was hard making new friends. Luckily, I met Aomine, he got me into the Generation of Miracles and taught me more about basketball than I have ever known. 

My parents fights were getting worse by the day; father started threatening her, then pushed her around, which eventually turned into a fist to the gut. I remember the first time he hit her. They were fighting about leftover rice, of all things, and my father got infuriated. I watched as he slammed his fist into her torso, she screamed and fell to the floor weeping. My father looked down at her with a hint of pleasure in his eyes then strolled off to bed. I ran over to my mother and took her to the couch, she told me she just wanted to rest so I left her there.

This became a routinely thing for father, beating his wife. I remember siting on the floor in the corner of my room covering my ears from the sounds, the horrible sound of flesh smacked against flesh and the muffled cries of my mother as she is left on the floor. I wanted so badly to save my mother from this nightmare but I was too afraid to do so. 

I was listening one night when I heard the sounds of bone crushing, And the ear piercing scream of my mother. "Ok, this is it" I tell my self unconfidently. I run out into the kitchen and stop him from kneeing her in the ribs again. My father whips around and pushes me straight into a wall, this is the first time he has ever hit me. Now he seems to be 'out of the mood' and stumbles drunkly into a darkened room. Me and mother are both eye level now as we both sit on the floor, but she is crying, not from pain, but from the fact that her son's father has now turned his fist on him. We both know what is to come now, but I am happy to keep her out of the clutches of that pity of a man.

You could say I was ready for this, father beating me too but, I wasn't ready for this. I over hear mother pleading to father that he should only hit me, that she did nothing wrong to cause his anger, only me. I huddle on the hardwood floor of my bedroom, thinking "why did I ever stop this man from beating this woman," but I remember that she had to deal with that pain for a long time and she deserves a break. Apparently my mothers desperate pleading worked on my father as he slams the door open and stomps over to me.

He picks me up by the arm and instantly jabs my stomach, He lets go of me and I fall and smack my head against the ground. I curl up into a fetal position covering my face from the thought of him hitting it, which has been weird to me. He never hits above the shoulders or below the knees because he doesn't want the marks to be seen. I think about telling someone about this and get him Locked up, but, I just know he will find his way out, and that will be the end of me. 

He continue to hit me, blow after blow. One to the ribs, one to the chest, shoulder, thy repeating over again. He ends it with a hard kick to the spin which shakes me all the way up, I am left on the ground now, I get onto my knees and try to stand up, I fail, my legs cave in and i tumble to the ground. I am to tired to get up now so I pull the sheets off my bed and try to go to sleep.

I wake up in the same position I went to sleep in, a fetal position with my arms tight around my legs. It is easier to get up now with not as much fatigue as last night. I slip my hand under my shirt and scratch my chest, it hurts, i pull my hand back out. I rub my index finger and thumb together, "dang, dried blood, gotta take a shower now." I know I will be late to school, but if people see it they will ask questions. 

I walk sluggishly to the shower and proceed to strip myself of my clothing. I notice the dried blood splotch on the front and toss it on the floor. I turn the nob on the shower to hear screeching noises, much like a cat, then watch the water spill onto the mat below. I find the right temperature and step into the hot spray of water. I find a soap bar and start washing myself. When I get to my chest area I gently scrub the dried blood off and watch it swirl down the drain with the soap and water. I check to see if I missed any spots and once all clear I turn off the water and step out. I dry my body and hair off then wrapped the towel around my waist, I make it back to my room and proceed to put on my school uniform. I make my way downstairs and check the time before I leave. School has started five minutes ago and it would take ten to walk there. I grab a slice of bread and start my journey to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this so far once again, this might not be the best but I am working on it and I would really appreciate any sort of feedback.


End file.
